Worlds
' Online Celador' Of all the remnants of Aria floating above the shrouded maelstrom of the ruined world below, Celador is at once it’s most pristine and most corrupt. Isolated from history by the dead gateway abandoned by its inhabitants, it fosters an ancient people who worship Tethys, the Goddess of Water. Her shrine lies in the great Temple of the city of Petra, but their way of life is besieged by a mad cult bent on slaughtering the townspeople, while the dead stir in the depths of the earth in which they were once interred. Why, in this land of green life and bountiful water are only a chosen few capable of wielding the might of their Goddess? Why do the undead rebel against their peaceful slumber? Celador’s beauty is belied by the secrets of generations past, and the veil is being pulled back as the gateway reawakens… Colosseum Hail Demetrius! God of Gods and Glory of Glories! The shard of Colosseum is home to the Grecoro Republic and the delightsome people dedicated to worshipping the God of Earth. A world of splendor and unrivaled hedonistic pleasure, Colosseum is home to games, tournaments, and addictive pastimes that consume the interest of visitors from shards across the universe. Beyond the bloodlust and brutality of the colosseum itself lies a rich tapestry of gambling and pleasure-seeking. Graceful grecorian architecture rises from intricately planned roadworks across well-traveled shard. A triumvirate of rulers manages the affairs of their people and executes the will of an elected senate, a model of efficiency and stability unparalleled in time. Yet beneath the gleaming city lights the glamorous facade reveals a lifestyle built upon the backs of broken servants and enslaved magics. Enter the great games and choose your destiny – what will you fight for? Terminus A forsaken, alien world – Terminus is a shard of horrors that ensnare the fragile sanities of mortals who dare to tread in places the gods themselves have trembled. Once, in an age long dead, a race of geniuses shattered the womb of reality that birthed this evil place, ascending into a broken pantheon of mad gods. They have been called many names by their victims: the nameless ones, the elder gods, the dreamless – they are Xor. Xeno-terrors crawl the desolate wasteland, unleashing biological mutations and horrors on unwary travelers. In the far distance a great needle-like spire stabs the ground, surrounded by a physical darkness from which their is no return. In Terminus, death is no escape. Babel Behold the Tower of Babel, a monument to the terrible powers of Zephyr, God of Air. Piercing the sky above and ringed in halos of lazily drifting clouds, one hundred floors of incredible challenges and legendary monsters await the bravest adventurers. No mortal has ever surpassed even a tenth of its height, the grand staircase littered with the abandoned remnants of the unprepared and foolhardy who dared to ascend. Cursed by its creator, all who venture within are subject to harsh punishments should they die within – their ghosts plagued with weakness that carries back to the mortal world should they ever find resurrection. Yet the tower thrives. Breathing in its victims of misadventure and worshipful supplicants alike, their struggles for treasure and gain a sweet sacrifice to Zephyr, who only grows in power as their blood is spilled. For still they come, from shards uncountable, believing the promise etched at the tower’s base… “Many shall look upon my tower and despair; one who ascends, shall receive his greatest wish.” External links Worlds of Shards, Shards Online